I remember
by lady-me-elora
Summary: I do not own anything :3 i only wish i do.


-I remember-

Summary: Can't explain with words, enjoy. Ichihime & Renruki.

P.s I do not own bleach.

"Rukia, why? Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry Renji. I-I was lost , you were gone, I was alone, I didn't know what to do? I-I-I"

Renji looked away, he couldn't look into Rukia's eyes.

"Renji.. Renji! Look at me! Look at me I say! I'm sorry. I'm really-really so -"

"forget it. Just forget it Rukia. I'm going to go back to Soul Society. You can catch up later." Renji turned his back on her and walks away.

"no- no! Renji! Please please wait! Don't leave me." She hugged Renji from behind trying to stop him.

Renji stopped. He was silent for a while.

Rukia looked up at Renji's back. " Renji, I-I just.. I need you"

"YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"Rukia's hands fell to her side. Renji moved on. He walked faster and disappeared into the Senkaimon.

"Re-Renji." She got to her knees and cried. She betrayed him. She betrayed Renji.

Ichigo was sitting beside Inoue. She wasn't crying. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't sleeping. Or maybe she was. She's in a very deep sleep. Ichigo ogled at Inoue's face. She looked like sleeping beauty. His sleeping beauty. At least she was, used to be his sleeping beauty.

"Inoue, please if you can hear me, pinch me or squeeze me or whatever just do something!" Ichigo held her hand. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave him! "Inoue! Why? Why did you have to run away. Why?"

Tatsuki rushed to the hospital. She heard what happened to her best friend, she didn't want to believe what Ishida told her,she even yelled at Ishida threatening to spill his guts out if he said anything else, but she knew. Ishida, the way he talked, he would never play such pranks on her. She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't wait for the elevator. She ran up the stairs, she was almost out of breath but she kept running. Nothing can keep her away from Orihime. Nothing. She needs to see Orihime. Now. She kicked the door open and found Ichigo there, holding Orihime's hand. Tatsuki grab hold of Ichigo's shirt, pulling him up hard.

"YOU. Why you? WHAT happened to HIME! What did you do! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked at her, he was guilty alright, he couldn't face Tatsuki. Especially Tatsuki. He was ready to explain everything. He was ready to take whatever Tatsuki was going to throw at him like a man. He opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say, and shut it close. Tatsuki gave him a punch in the face. She was already in tears, she was angry, she was disappointed in Ichigo. Why doesn't he have anything to say? Why can't he tell her what happened?

"Ichigo. Weren't you suppose t-to protect her? Weren't we suppose to protect her? Why? WHY! Why did you let this happen to her!" Tatsuki let go of Ichigo and broke down into tears.

"HIME! WHY?"

It was the first time Ichigo ever saw Tatsuki like this, she was the strongest girl among her friends. Damn it she was the strongest girl in school. And now there she is, on the ground crying her lungs out, and what kills Ichigo is that, it was all his fault. If only. If only he didn't…

Ichigo couldn't take it no more, he couldn't bear to see Tatsuki like that no more, he got out of the room, out of the hospital. He went to clear his head, he needed to be alone. He went to the school roof, no one would be there on a Sunday night.

"why? why? why? why? why? Inoue? Why?"

Heaven must be crying too, it was pouring, rain drops one by one landed on Ichigo's face. He kept on running. He wanted to clear his head, but there was too much going on in his mind. He got on his knees, it's too much, too much for him to handle.

Rukia, she was crying, she was shaking, she was screaming, on Renji's funeral. She lost part of her soul when Renji left, she was abandoned, she was lonely, she was vulnerable, she was dying inside. Ichigo had to do something, she was important to Ichigo. She was his nakama. That night when Rukia came to him, she was like a zombie, she missed Renji, she needed him, but he was gone, Ichigo didn't know what to do, he would have done anything to make her feel better, and he offered her his sympathy, he offered her his empathy, but it wasn't enough and Ichigo ended up offering her his love, he ended up giving her his heart. The heart that already belonged to Orihime. Orihime understand what Rukia was going through and she knew that Ichigo is the only one besides Renji who could bring the best out of Rukia, she wanted Rukia to get better, she wanted Rukia to be able to move on, just like how she did when Sora left. Rukia was blessed to have friends like Ichigo and Inoue, she was sorry, she couldn't forgive herself for snatching Ichigo away like that. She wants to make it up to Inoue. One day,she wants to make Inoue understand. Before it was too late…

Renji got back to Soul Society, he went to report himself in. He went straight to his room after all that. Renji was about to set himself down when Hisagi came barging in.

"Renji! Yo-you're back! Is that really you? You're alive! What happened? Why weren't you here when I came earlier? Oi! Answer me!"

Renji looked at him, puzzled. " what are you talking about? I went on a mission, and yeah it took longer than expected but why are you looking at me like I've awaken from the dead. Which reminds me, why the hell is everyone else staring at me when I got back? Is there something different about me or something?"

"we thought you didn't make it. We thought you died, you took longer than expected. Captain Commander assumed that you were dead, where did you go? Why couldn't the rescue team find you? …"

Renji thought to himself,

" they thought I was dead. Rukia thought I was dead, Rukia, she –she must have felt… so..

Renji scurried out of his room! Still in his home kimono, he couldn't care less. He took Zabimaru and got into the Senkaimon.

"Rukia. Baka. You must have been lost. I'm-I'm coming!"

Hisagi just stood there, " where are you going now?"

Ishida was standing in front of Ichigo, it was still raining, Ishida didn't bother to bring an umbrella, he was hurt, Tatsuki was hurt, Inoue was hurt, everyone was hurt. He grabbed Ichigo's collar and a fist formed in his other hand.

"why Ichigo? Why did you do it? Wasn't Inoue good enough for you?" Ishida punched him on the face, he was angry, he was furious, he wanted to beat the crap out of Ichigo.

Ishida was in love with Inoue. Inoue was in love with Ichigo. Ishida knew and he wants her to be happy, and the only way she could be so is when she was with Ichigo. Ishida never showed his feelings for the girl because he didn't want to put her in a difficult situation. He simply thought that it would be better if she never knew. He thought to himself, some things are better left unsaid. But now he regrets it, he regret handing the only person he cared about to someone else, now that one person he truly cared about is lying cold in a bed.

"She used to be so bright. She used to be so radiant. She used to be…happy."

Ichigo just looked down on his feet, "it was all a misunderstanding. I – I was just..

"you were what?" Ishida couldn't kept his polite tone no more. "you don't know what you've done to her, what you've done to her inside, you think she didn't know. "

But she did, she knew everything, she wanted to so badly cry to Tatsuki but she knew that wouldn't help. Tatsuki would go up to Ichigo and beat the living crap out of him. But with Ishida, it was easier. Ishida wouldn't resolve in violence, he wouldn't go and make such a rash decision. Whenever Inoue was breaking inside, she would look for Ishida, she would tell him everything ,crying. Ishida felt her pain but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch and be there for her.

"Inoue doesn't complain much but when she does, she really needs to. She never told you this because she knew how important Kuchiki-san was for you too. She couldn't have asked you to leave her, she couldn't have done something so heartless. But of all people, Ichigo, I can't believe you would ever hurt her like that, what were you thinking?"

Ishida couldn't spend another second standing in the rain with Ichigo so he walked away, leaving Ichigo on his knees. "think about it."

Renji ran as fast as he could, he went back to the spot where he left Rukia, he needs to find her, whatever it takes.

"Sa-sado kun? OI! Have you –pant pant- seen Rukia –pant-?"

Sado seems to be passing by when Renji ran up to him.

"Rukia? I just saw her in Inoue's wad. I'm sure she's still there."

Renji slapped the big guy's shoulder and started dashing away. "thanks man"

Rukia sat beside Orihime, she looked so lifeless. She looked so weak, usually she would be the one up healing everyone else. But now that she's the one in the situation, there was no one else. No one else there to help her. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She looked like a real princess. Rukia can't help but feel sorry, she couldn't hold back her tears, she didn't want Orihime to know that she was crying, she knew Orihime is the type of girl who would sacrifice herself for others, that selfless trait of her, was what Rukia truly adored.

"sorry Inoue, I'm really sorry, please forgive me, please. I didn't know what I was doing. I swear I would make it up to you, so please just wake up, please. Don't leave me alone like this, I need you to hear me out, I need you to smile again please!" she was crying so hard her voice cracked. She was too tired of the world , she cried herself to sleep.

Renji got there right on time, he heard everything she said. He knew how much it hurt, she knew that Rukia would never do anything to hurt him, Rukia would never do anything to hurt anyone. Renji balled his hands into fists. "tch." Renji walked slowly into the room and looked at Rukia, he picked her up in his arms, brushing away her strands of hair. And kissed her forehead. He didn't want her to feel anymore unwanted. He didn't want to kill her feelings.

"I forgive you."He closed his eyes. "I'm sure Inoue does too." He held her close and got out of the room. "I'll bring you home now."

Ichigo was on his bed, napping. Isshin had found him and brought him home. He went straight to bed, asleep. His phone rang and he picked it up lazily. It was Ishida. His voice was blurry, Ichigo wasn't sure if it was his head messing with him or was it just Ishida.

"Kurosaki. Inoue. She- she didn't make it." Ichigo's cell drop…

"AAARRGGHHH!" He sat up. "_**it was just a dream**_. It-it was just a dream!" he stood up and changed his clothes! He got out of the house and head out to the hospital.

Tatsuki went home after she beat up Ichigo. She got herself cleaned up and went to get some of Inoue's favorite food. She walked back up to her wad, she opened the door. And there she was, standing there beside the window.

Inoue turned around, "ANO! Tatsuki-chan! Look how beautiful the moon is!" she finished with a smile.

Tatsuki drop everything she was holding and gave Inoue a hug, " don't you ever. Don't you ever do that again!"

Inoue was puzzled, " Tatsuki-chan." She felt her own clothes getting damp. "please don't cry. I'm really sorry."

They both stayed like that for a while and Tatsuki pulled back and wipe off her tears. "you must be hungry right?" Tatsuki got some donuts out and shove it into her mouth. "I know you like these right? There's some pudding her and look I even brought you some bananas!"

"Tatsuki-chan."

"yeah Hime? What's up?"

Inoue pointed to Ichigo outside the door. " Who's that?"

Ishida was the first person Ichigo called when Inoue was sent into the ER. Ishida was out to one of his club meetings and couldn't pick up his phone. When he got home, he quickly ran to Ryuken's hospital. Inoue was already placed in her wad, Ishida proceed by calling Tatsuki, he told her everything only to get yelled back at. He knew it was too much for Tatsuki too. Why is he always the one having to be put in these kind of situations.

" Inoue. She was ran by a car, she's now here at Ryuken's hospital. He said that she might not be able to wake up." "hello. Tatsuki?" she hung up.

"Ishida, she saw me. She saw me and she, she just ran away! Why would she do that? Rukia and I were just.. I chased over her and she was crying, I don't know what happened to her, she wouldn't stop, she just kept on running, and that car, Inoue didn't notice the car, and when I got there it was, it was already too late! Inoue! Why did she ran away from me? Damnit! Why?"

Ishida closed his eyes tightly, restraining himself from killing him. Ishida went to sit by Orihime's side, he looked at her and he stood up, scurried out of the room. He went home, he tried to get things off his mind, but he couldn't. He couldn't let things go.

Tatsuki turned around and saw Ichigo there, she turned her head back to face Inoue.

"Hime. That's Ichigo."

Ichigo walked towards Inoue. One step at a time. He got to her and held her tight. He was crying, he was glad, he was sorry. Inoue just stood there, letting Ichigo pulled her into his arms. Ichigo pulled back.

" I don't care if you've forgotten about me. I-I'm willing to start all over again. I'm just glad you're here now. I will never ever hurt you again." Ichigo whispered.

Inoue looked up at Ichigo and there were tears in her eyes. "it's okay now Kurosaki-kun."

" I remember." Smiled Inoue.

Ishida went downstairs when his cell rang, it was Ryuken. Ishida picked up.

"Inoue… you, you're awake?"

"Ishida-kun! I'm –I'm fine now, ano- when can I get out of here?" she smiled.

Ishida looked at her and he laughed, he wore that sneaky smile on his face, he gave her a hug and kept his chin onto her head.

"I'm so glad you're fine." He closed his eyes." I'll call Ichigo for you if you want."

Inoue quickly pulled away and shook her head, " no, I don't want him to worry about me."

Ishida gave Inoue a soft expression. " he's really sorry."

Inoue looked out the window. she couldn't stay mad at anyone, especially Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida walked to her side. "I'll help you prove it if you will just listen to me. What do you say?"

Ishida was there out of sight when everything happened. It was a happy ending after all.


End file.
